


The Innocent Lewdness Of A Rabbit

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Genderbending, HorseFaunus!Joan, faunus!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Joan trying to understand how her girlfriend can look so cute, while doing something so lewd. Or Velvet looking adorable while sucking Joan’s dick in the locker room, even going so far as to thank her for the meal after moaning while swallowing her cum.
Relationships: Joan Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 43





	The Innocent Lewdness Of A Rabbit

Joan whined into her hands to muffle herself as she looked down, cheeks burning, at her girlfriend, who stared up at her with eyes full of adoration as she cradled Joan's thick cock between her hands and licked, sucked, and kissed the tip, making tiny mewling noises as she did, her bunny ears twitching.

How could Velvet look so outright _fucking_ adorable when she was worshiping her cock!?

A strangled sound escaped Joan’s as Velvet licked the head of her dick several times, giving it a loud kiss, and slowly taking just the tip in her mouth.

Joan moaned as Velvet gently sucked on her tip, her tongue occasionally flicking her slit and lapping up the leaking pre.

It was even worse when Velvet's ears relaxed, her eyes hooded, and she began to _moan._ Not sexual moaning, that would have been a hundred times easier to handle; no, this was the happy and content moan of someone who was having the greatest meal of their life.

Joan threw her head back, whining as Velvet lowered her head a bit, taking more of her shaft in her mouth, before pulling back until just the tip was in her mouth again.

  
  


Again she slid down, taking just a bit more, moaning in enjoyment as she moved back up, her ears twitching wildly.

  
  


Joan couldn't help herself and reached down with one of her hands and rubbed the base of her girlfriend’s rabbit ears, getting an excited squeal and a rapid _thump, thump, thump_ of one of her feet rapidly thumping against the floor as she tilted her head, leaning into the hand giving her such pleasure.

Joan looked around shakily, trying to stay focused despite the pleasure that Velvet was giving her, despite the need she was feeling, despite the outright agonizing churning in her balls, she had to look and keep watch. Velvet had come up behind her after the others had left, dropped to her knees, and pulled down her special panties, before starting this, kissing and licking and-her knees shook as Velvet sank her head down again, the furthest yet so far, murmuring happily.

Looking back down, she saw Velvet staring up at her with hooded eyes, hands still cupping her cock, curled around the base. Those beautiful brown eyes stared up at her as she gently licked and sucked the thick flesh in her mouth like a candy.

Joan was close now, so close. Her balls throbbed, pre leaking rapidly from her tip as Velvet worked more and more on her throbbing shaft. Her hand stilled from rubbing the base of the faunus’ bunny ears, moving down and around to cup the back of her head, and she moved her other hand finally from her mouth.

Mouth falling open, Joan gasped. “ _Vel...Velvet...gonna...gonna cum!”_ she warned, seeing her girlfriend’s eyes brighten before she _moaned_ around her shaft. Joan’s eyes widened as her balls quivered and pulsed in their sack, a sharp squeal escaping her mouth as her eyes rolled up in her head, her balls unleashing every drop of built up and backed up cum into Velvet’s mouth.

  
  


Velvet swallowed, moaning as each spurt of cum hit her tongue, loud _gulps_ filling Joan’s ears as Velvet’s own rabbit ears twitched in apparent bliss.

As Joan finally stopped cumming, Velvet slowly slid back off of Joan’s cock, moaning softly all the while, throat bobbing as she swallowed the last of her cum.

Looking up at her girlfriend with utter adoration in her eyes, Velvet spoke for the first time since she had started this. “ _Mmm...thank you for the meal!”_ she moaned, leaning forwards and placing a final kiss on Joan’s still slightly sticky tip, before standing up, turning and walking away, leaving the bottomless blonde leaning back against her locker, cock slowly softening and catching her breath.


End file.
